evil school
by appleblossom36
Summary: The young justice team go to school. But not any normal school this school is run by the joker. ENJOY :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Connor' s p.o.v

"Your mission is to go to go school" barman said

"But we already go to school" Wally said confused

"This is the school that the joker runs" barman said

"Oh...wait what?" Wally said even more confused than before

"You are going to the school that the joker runs" barman said now annoyed.

I just stood there with my arms folded scowling.

"Barman" Tim said quietly. Barman didn't hear because he was to busy telling Wally that he was going to this school no matter what and Wally was making up terrible excuses why he could not go.

"Barman" Tim said louder this time

"What?" Barman said turning away from Wally who took this opportunity to run away.

"I...I was just wondering about this school when do we start" he said quickly

"Tomorrow" barman said

"Anyone got anymore questions?" Barman said.

Silence.

"Get up early tomorrow" barman said then left.

I walked out and ran up to my room slamming the door behind me.

Wally' s p.o.v

School. Do I really need to go to school especially one run by the joker I mean come on the joker! But I guess it's ok because I have the rest of the team coming with me. I hope they have good food. I'm hungry. I'll see if Megan is marking cookies. I can smell burning I think I am in luck.

Next day.

Megan's p.o.v

"You ready?" I asked Connor who just grunted. I walked over to Wally who was standing alone looking around

"Hey Wally" I said

"I no I have been to college before and all but you no this is really strange why do you think that barman would send us to a school run by the joker why didn't he just send robin you never no what kind of people could go there some of the could not even be human think of that!" Wally said in a rush then walked off

Ok I thought as we began walking. I was so caught up not daydream I didn't notice us stop outside the gates so I based into Connor' s back. He tuned around saw it was me and then tuned back to the school. The school was a huge black building with massive wooden doors and huge black gates with spikes on them. I gulped this was not the college any of us had in mind. Suddenly hundreds of pupils began walking towards us we all got swept into the crowd I could hardly move I tripped on something and fell but someone caught my arm an pulled me up it was Connor. The crowd tried to push us out of the way but Connor stood firm so the had to go around.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly

"It ok" Connor said and began walking I clung onto his wrist desperate not to fall over again. Connor turned looked at me then at my hand around his wrist he pulled free and wrapped his hand around mine and carried on walking. It felt strange I was dating l'gann. I was happy dating l'gann but somehow with my hand in Connor' s I felt different. I decided to push the through' s to the back oft mind and focus on the day ahead of me although I did not let go of Connor' s hand.

Tim's p.o.v

I never really liked school and I never really will. This college was to big. I could see Wally and Artemis laughing together how could they laugh in a place like this? I could see Connor elbowing people out of his way hand holding on to Megan's hand. Megan was staring at him a smile on her face and I could just see Kaldur I began to walk over to him but I didn't look where I was going and based into something.

"Sorry" I said and looked up to see a girl with chocolate brown hair falling down her back like a waterfall and one brown eye and one green

"Hi sorry" she said

"Are you new?" She asked

"Yes" I said

"My name is Molly and you are?" Molly said

"Tim" I said

"Oh Tim cool...so what's your first lesson?" Molly asked

"Art I think what's yours" I said

"Are...do you want me to take you to your lesson?" She said I mean it's fine I you don't" she added quickly

"Take me to art" I said smiling

"Ok" she laughed "follow me"

OC' S NEEDED

NAME:

AGE:

POWER:

WEAPON:

APPEARANCE:

PM ME IDEAS OR COMMENT

THANKS :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaldur' s p.o.v

People kept giving me odd looks as I walked down the corridors. I was to busy staring at the floor that I did not look where I was going and fell into a bunch of boys.

"Who's this?" One boy with caramel hair said his face twisted into a mean grin

"My name is Kaldur" I said

"Kaldur eh. Well Kaldur are you new" a different boy said he had no eyes just red spots where his eyes should be.

"I need to get to class" I said backing away the guy with no eyes was creeping me out

"No don't yet Kaldur we have only just started the fun" the caramel hair boy said

"My name is Alex and this is Ryan" Alex pointing to red eyed boy and flicking some caramel hair out his eye

"Well I would love to stay but I have to get to class" I said running down the hall and into a girl with her arms full of books.

"Watch it!" She said

"Sorry" I said bending down to pick up her books

"Leave them" she snapped bending down and picking them up herself she was a few years younger than me and looked African American and had one blue and one brown eye and a black shirt that said always wear your invisible crown black skinny jeans and black studded trainers black leather gloves and black head phones with music notes on them and a wolf necklace.

She began walking off and I noticed she had left a purple folder on the floor I picked it up and ran after her

"Wait..." I trailed off

"What" she said not even turning round

"What's your name?" I asked

"Lexanna. why" she said turning around to see the folder in my hand. She walked over took it out my hands and walked away.

Artemis' s p.o.v

"Who was that" I asked Wally

"That was Lexy" Wally said casually

"I saw you"I said narrowing my eyes and folding my arms

"What?" Said Wally pretending he didn't know what I was talking about. But his cheeks were going red

"Wally" I said

"I SAW you" I added

"You saw all of it" Wally said looking worried

"Just the bit where you put your arm around her waist and whispered in her ear" I said

"About that…" Wally began scratching the back of his neck

"I'm waiting" I said tapping my foot

"Well…we were talking…and then…um…" he started

"Um well then you just happened to whisper something that made her laugh and you just happened to put your arm around her even though you already have a girlfriend" I shouted loudly. People stared at me then at Wally

"Look." Wally said annoyed "I did nothing wrong I just happened to whisper something in her ear that made her laugh it could have been a joke for all you know" he said loudly

"But it wasn't a joke was it Wally" I said quietly

"Whatever I have to get to class" Wally said walking off

"What a loser" someone said behind me

"No" I said turning round to see a girl the same age as me with ginger hair tied in a bun. She looked very neat and tidy with brand new school uniform

"Are you new?" I asked

"No" she said "are you"

"Yes" I said blushing

"It's fine my name is India" India said

"I'm Artemis" I said smiling

"Cool what lesson do you have" she asked

"I have R.S" I said

"Lets go" India said walking off. I followed.

Connor' s p.o.v

I walked into class and sat at the back as folded and staring at anyone who came in. The teacher came in a few minutes later

"Sit down" he said even through everyone was already sitting down.

"Now..." he started but he was interrupted by a blonde haired girl running in.

"Sorry I'm late" she said

"Hello Phoebe sit down" he said. Phoebe looked around for a seat but the only seat was next to me. When she saw that her shoulders slumped a little. Then she began walking towards me. Some boys called out to her but she ignored them.

"Now we are going to start" the teacher said and began to start talking but I stopped listening.

"Hi" she said. She had a pretty face and she was very thin. If I hugged her she would probably snap in two.

"Hi" I said more angrily than I had meant to

"What's your name" Phoebe asked

"Connor" I said

"Hello Connor" she said

"So do you understand this" I asked

"Nope" she said. She had a nice smile. I made me feel like smiling. But I didn't I was superboy and I did not smile. There was a short pause.

"Hey do you want to come to the garden party tonight" she asked

"Um…" I could not think of anything to say.

"See you tonight" she said turning to the front. I spent the rest of the lessons trying to think of a reason why I could not go. I wanted to go I just had never been to anything like this. I don't really go out much. But I liked Phoebe. It was strange.


End file.
